Darkness
by spikeangelus
Summary: ok so far its about selene and micheal ok plz r&r my frist fic. thankz
1. Disapiontment

Selene woke up sore as usall but not form killing lycans. From watching some ones kid.  
"same old same old" she mutterd puting on a pair of worn out blue jeans and a loose t-shirt. 

She walked down stairs into the kitchen and grabbed a carton and began to drink.  
" OH god, we know your a ruthless Death Dealer and all. but please GRAB A CUP! Sol yelled in disgust.

" what its not like you dont do it"  
" i do not"  
" I saw you ther other day, and besides i'm not a Death Dealer any more"  
" you lie!"

" what ever." she said and went to the nursery. to check on her child she had found in one of her raids.

Selene was on her daily raids through out the city. When her ears picked up a slight muffled cry.

" oh brilliant now the tie them selfs up." she thought.

she turned a corner were the sound was coming from.

Her eyes quickly fixed apon the green over stuffed dumpster. The cry was now a little bit louder but still unclear.

She put her beretta back on the strap on her thigh and began to dig in the smelly dumpster.  
"Dumpster digger!" Sol chanted waving his gun in the air.

"You're going to end up shooting some ones eye out." Sh e continued digging until she found a bundle of rags.

Sol walked up to her " Eww god Selene.." he gaged. He went behind the dump and heived. Selene meanwhile started to unwrap it.

Selene had never heard such noise. " OH god its so loud and annoying." she said handing the baby to SOl. "shhh.." he craddled the baby.

Selene took the baby and picked it up from the scruff.It stopped crying.

She stared at it for a while and looked at Sol. " NO " He answerd to her. " buts it all alone. she craddled the baby and it started to coo.  
" please " She looked at the baby. " no I cant what would Marcus think?" he reached for the bundle.

she grabed it in one hand and held it over her head. Luckly for her,her boots made her abput two inches taller than Sol.  
Without they were about the same size. " but" "no buts" she said climbing into her car. " stubbron bitch." he mummble " asshole" she mummble back.

Marcus stood looking outside his window "she will never he grumbled as he saw her car arrive

Both Sol and Selene went striaght to Victor avoiding Marcus. Victor had gotten his head diced off. But was brought back.

Some how he had goten soft inside.He was no long a vampire he was a hybred.

" MY dear child what is it now?" He straighten his trench coat. " Sol says that Marcus won't let me keep this!" Selene held out the baby by the scruff . The baby curled it self into a ball. "My dear Selene , I know that Michael leaving you has made you sentimental,

but you cant keep it." he turned around


	2. Argument won

Selenes eyes began to water." but i will feed it and lok after it." she begged.  
" thats what you said about the goldfish." Marcus said pointing to a goldfish flaoting on the top of the tank.

" this is diffrent i swear." she pleaded. Marcus loked at the baby. Something looked uterlly familir. " its a Lycan!" he growled. Victor turned around at the word Lycan.

" but you said we would nor fuss about this matter any more!" Selene yelled making the smelly baby start to cry. " now look what you have caused!" Sol yelled taking the baby from Marcus.

" whats all the... oh look a baby how cute! whos is it!" Erika squeled. Every ne said "Selene's" " you were pregnat?" Erika asked looking at the baby " no i found it but they will not let me keep it." she argued.

"well you have never had a child any every thing you own dies.." selene glared at Erika for what she had just said. " my hores'es are still alive." she mummbled. Marcus mean while talked to Victor.

"mabe we shouldn't let her keep it. She needs a mate and a child will not let that happen." marcus poured him self a glass of wine. " you do have a point other males will not torlerate another males offspring" Victor added.

"But i dont like were this is going. but what i do like is to see what happens. Mabe this child will turely end all our confilct between covens." Victor stood up agreing to what Marcus had just said.

" Very well my child keep it." He said as he walked up the stairs.

And thats how it started . Selene was excited to be a mother but she thought it would cover up for Michael and her spilting up."fucken bastard!" she said punching the punching bag. "mommy are you made?" the little girl said.

Erika found out hat it was a girl when Selene showed her the baby. " mad honey its pronounced MAAD" selene corrected her adpotive child. " why dont you try it Hannah?" she added. " ok!" Hannah said excited.

Her little fist punched the bag not even budging it. " when will i be able to move it alot like you mommy?" she asked " when you eat all your veggitables." Selene said picking her up and blowing a rassberry on her belly. 


End file.
